A Childhood Dream Made Real
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Haley (first person POV) who has a fight with her mother. She is sent to her room and her family leaves to go shopping. While home alone, some magical and fun things happen.
1. The Beginning of a Story

_I'm Haley. I have dark brown wavey, yet frizzy hair. It has thin caramel highlights that barely anyone can see. I have light skin with freckles going across my nose and blue-gray eyes with a ring of green right around the pupil.I'm very tall for my age and turned 13 in June. I'm a huge Brother Bear fan and was proud of it. In fact, this story will be about my childhood dream finally coming true. Read and you'll find out what my dream was._

"Haley! How many times have I told you to clean your room?" my mother yelled at me. "I said I was going to do it! Just wait!" I yelled back. "And I told you 2 hours ago to clean the litter box!" she yelled again. _Oh my God just shut up!_ I thought to myself. "Mum! I just want to go next door to hang out with my friends!" I yelled to her. "Not until you finish your chores!" I gave her that big loud groaning sigh that she hates so much, and mocked me. "You always want to run out of the house so you can go next door for 12 hours. Why don't you stay home for once?" my mom asked me. "Because this place is boring and everyone here annoys me!" I yelled back. "Jesse is such a jerk always making fun of me and mocking me in front of his friends. And the girls are just so loud and follow me where ever I go. Can't I just be left alone for once?" "You're staying home for a while!" my mom told me. "No I'm not!" She just stared at me with that stare that told me I shouldn't have said that. She pointed her long finger at me, "You're staying here! I'm sick of your attitude! Now go to your room and stay there!" I growled and said, "I hate you!" I slammed the door behind me. She came charging in like a mad herd of rhinos, "You hate me? You hate me? If you hate me so much then why don't you go live with someone else? Go one get!" She pointed towards the door, but I stayed put. "You're grounded for a week so don't even ask to go anywhere because the answer is no!" she slammed the door shut behind her. I put in my favorite move _Brother Bear_, it's been my favorite movie since I was little and I still enjoyed it. I pressed play and the movie started, I lay in my bed and wept. "God take me away from this horrible place." I quietly said into my pillow as I cried. I thought how there are still some good parts about my life and said, "Or give me at least away to travel to my perfect world and back to regular life. I just want to live in my imagination for a while." My mom came in still with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm going out with your siblings to go grocery shopping, want to stay here?" I nodded, she shut the door. I heard the garage door open and watched them leave. "Thank God I'm alone." I sat back down onto my bed. I watched my movie a little more, "Sometimes, I wish I could hang out with you and Koda, Kenai." I stared at the screen, my favorite scene in the movie started, it was the _Transformation_ scene. I always loved the song and the transformation of Kenai was always so beautiful. Once, I even went onto the internet just to look up the English lyrics for the song and knew by heart. I started to sing to the song, I closed my eyes. As I sang, I felt a breeze blow by me. I opened my eyes, I nearly passed out. A vortex of some kind had opened, I got up. I went near it, I touched it and was pulled inside.


	2. The Start of an Unreal Friendship

I woke up to find myself on a bank, my head hurt, so I kept my eyes shut. I heard voices, "Look, a bear! She looks hurt maybe we should help her." It sounded like the voice of someone very young. "I opened my eyes, it was at first blurred, but once they came into focus I saw a little bear cub just sitting there smiling at me. I screamed and scooted up backward against a tree, I clenched the tree, my breath hard and paced. I looked at the cub, it couldn't be. Could it? It was Koda from _Brother Bear_! Wait, where was Kenai? Shouldn't he be with him? I turned my head; there he was just staring at me. "You ok?" he asked me in a comforting voice. "Yeah, my head just hurts that's all." I thought for a minute, wait if they're bears, then how can I understand them? I look over at the bank. I screamed again. The bear Koda was talking about was me! I look at my whole body; I had dark brown fur, with green eyes. I wouldn't say I was a large bear, but I was definitely an adult. I had a fur collar that was the same color as the highlights I used to have. I had claws, a short stubby tail, claws, paws, and well, you name it. "Why did you scream?" Koda asked me with a turned and confused head. Kenai had an idea of what was going on, "Koda, I don't think she's a real bear." "Of course she is! I mean look at her, she has all the features that a bear would have." Koda protested. " No, Koda, I mean, I think she was transformed into a bear." Kenai replied. "Oooh!" Koda understood what he meant now. "Who are you?" Kenai asked me. I stuttered a little before I could get it out, "I-I-I'm Haley." "Haley? That's an uncommon name." Kenai said. "Well let's just say I'm not from around these parts." I told him. It took me a minute before I had an idea on what was going on. "Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming. This can't be happening right now. You're not real, and you're not real. And this is isn't the real." Kenia and Koda had confused looks on their faces. "Pinch yourself, see if it hurts." Koda said. I did and boy did it hurt, especially with these claws. "Ow! Ok, Guess I'm not dreaming. Since this isn't a dream, I'm going to need to find a way to undo what just happened." Problem with my plan, though. I wasn't exactly sure what happened. This was a childhood dream of mine; I have no idea why this happened. "If you want, we can help you. We know how to undo things like this." Kenai said. "You do?" I asked. I lied though; I knew he knew how to fix this. "Who are you guys anyways?" I lied again; of course I knew who they were! "I'm Kenai and this is my little brother Koda." Kenai said. "It's nice to meet you guys." "Yeah, you seem nice, too. Hey, why don't you come with us to the Salmon run? We can rest there for a while before we head to the mountain." Kenai told me. "The what?" I lied to him, I hated doing this, but I didn't want to rush into who I really was until we trusted each other enough. I wasn't sure if what I thought of them to be was true.


	3. A Night in the Forest

"So where exactly are you from?" Kenai asked me. "It's kind of hard to explain. But let's just say I don't get along with my family too well." I replied. "That's awful!" Kenai exclaims. "Yeah, I know. We fight a lot, like about chores and stuff like that. I regretted it though when my mom sent me to my room and I told her I hated her. I end up crying almost every day from our fights." I told them. "I don't tend to listen to her very often, but she's a little harder on me than she should." "I'm so sorry, but at least you're lucky to have a mom." Koda said putting his head down. "Mine died a while ago." I looked at Kenai. "Looks like we better rest for the night, it looks like it's going to storm. There's a cave over there." We went over and rested.

That night, I woke from a clash of thunder Koda was crying and Kenai couldn't get him to calm down. "Koda, it's ok. It's just noise." He tried shushing him, but it didn't work to well. "It isn't just the thunder, Kenai. I had a bad dream." Koda cried into his shoulder again. "Here, let me try." Kenai handed Koda over to me; I hugged him, shushed him, and rocked him while starting to sing him a lullaby that my grandmother would sing to me:

_Let the wind calm your head._

_And soon go to bed._

_Listen to the song of sleep._

_Close your eyes and count some sheep._

_Go to bed and let your worries float away._

_Dreaming away._

Koda's breath slowed, he finally fell to sleep with a smile across his face. "Haley, you have a beautiful voice, just look at him." Kenai whispered. "Thank you. That was my grandmother's lullaby, I used to be afraid of thunder and she'd always sing that song to me to calm me down." I told him. "Either way, it was beautiful. I've never seen him so at peace." Kenai hugged me as a thanks, I hugged him back. It was the first time, I've ever been so happy when not with my friends and family. After that, Kenai and I went back to sleep. I dreamt away a dream so beautiful, I thought I wouldn't want to leave, but I woke up. I looked around, I remembered that I wasn't at home anymore. I was in Kenai and Koda's world and we were on our way up to where the lights touched the earth to see what their spirits could do for me. I looked around, Kenai and Koda were gone. "Guys? Guys, where'd you go?" I called out. I went outside the den; I stood up on two legs and looked around. "Come on, guys. Where are you?" I called out again. The ground was moist and muddy, my feet were filthy. Then, Koda jumped on my back, I screamed surprised. "Wow you scream a lot." Koda said in laughter. "Oh thank goodness it was only you. Where's Kenai?" I looked around. Koda shrugged. Then Kenai jumped out and tackled me from behind. I screamed again, "Wow you do scream a lot." Kenai laughed. "Ha ha ha. Very funny you guys." I said sarcastically. "C'mon we should get going." I said. "She's right, if we want to get to the Salmon run in time, we should get going."


	4. A Weird Dream and the Salmon Run

We walked, "Haley, can I talk to you about something?" Koda asked me. "Of course, Koda. Anything." I assured him. "I've been having dreams, weird dreams. They were about a girl. A girl that was very tall, dark brown, wavy hair, with very unnoticeable caramel colored highlights. She had freckles across her nose and blue gray-eyes with a ring of green around the pupil. She had light skin to go along with it. I don't know her at all, but I've been dreaming about her a lot lately. The weird thing, though, was that her name started with an H." Koda explained to me. I couldn't believe it, he was dreaming about me. I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure how he'd react knowing that the girl he was dreaming was me. "I don't know. It might've just been something random. I get those all the time." "Hey we're here!" Kenai exclaimed. _Yay, time to get off that subject._ I thought to myself. We walked over to the other bears, everyone was looking at me. "Heh, heh…." I was so nervous. "Kenai why are they all staring at me?" I asked him, I was a nervous wreck. What were they thinking? Was I afraid of them knowing I was an outcast or they just thought I was weird looking? I wasn't sure. "They always stare at newbies here. They're curious to know who you are." Kenai told me. "Oh." I was relieved.

"Hey who's this?" an extremely large black bear named Tug, asked me. I stuttered trying to get out my answer, but Kenai answered for me, "This is Haley. Haley this is Tug." Kenai said introducing us to one another. Tug was a lot less scary on the T.V. "Newbie, huh? Let's show her around, then! If she's going to be staying here, she's going to need to know her way around." Tug said, he walked away leaving me, Kenai, and Koda by ourselves. Kenai saw my frightened face, "I know, Tug may be scary at first, but on the inside, he's sweeter than honey." I nodded in reply. "Do you know how to fish yet?" Koda asked me. "No, I never found a good time to start learning." I told him. "We can teach you right here at the Salmon Run, if you want." Koda suggested. "That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed. Kenai and Koda walked with me to a spot on the bank of the run. "All you have to do is wait for a fish, but they move fast so you have to grab it before it comes right in front of you." Koda explained. "It may be hard at first, but-" Before Koda could finish his sentence; I stuck my head into the water and pulled out a fish. "Wow, fast learner." Kenai and Koda nodded at each other. "Lucky you. When I fished for the first time, all I got was a stick. It wasn't even a thick stick, it was the kind from a dead tree." I laughed at Kenai's remark.


	5. A Nightmare and an Offer

That night, we slept in a nice cave on top of a hill close to the Salmon Run. I slept and dreamt. I was on the mountain where the lights touched the earth, Kenai, Koda, and I were there running around and chasing each other having a great time. Then suddenly, the sky was filled with super dark clouds and the wind started to blow. A twister formed and brought down hunters all around us. The twister disappeared, but the hunters came at us. We ran and ran, but the hunters still came after us. They finally caught up to us and caught Kenai and Koda. "No! Please stop!" I screamed. I chased after them, but it was too late. They were gone. I was in pure darkness and I was all alone. "No. This can't be happening. I'm alone again. No friends, no happiness. Come back!" I cried.

"Come back!" I woke up, Kenai was nudging me. "Haley, you were having a nightmare." He said. I rubbed my head trying to wake myself up some more. "Yeah…. Just a nightmare." I looked around, "Hey, where's Koda?" "He's hanging out with Bucky." He replied. "Want to go fishing? It's fishing season and the biggest salmon are out." He offered. "Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled. "Great! Meet me over there." He pointed to a small watering hole. The sun glistening off the clear water like diamonds. I could see the fish from where I was standing. It was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers cattails sticking out of the water. "Wow, it's beautiful." I said looking down at in awe. "It's me and Koda's special spot. Other bears think it's too crowded for there to be fish swimming in there, but boy are they wrong!" he laughed. "I can't wait. I'll be over in a couple of minutes." He nodded and left. I stretched and scratched. I felt something hard on my chest, it was my necklace! It was a thin green perfectly round amulet that was smooth like polished glass. It was held together with a long piece of twine that went tightly around my neck like a choker. It was held together by a metal clasp. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it before. I shrugged my shoulders and went out of the cave.


	6. Best Time of My Life

"Hey I'm here!" I said happily once I met Kenai at the watering hole. "Great! The fish here are the best! The biggest salmon I've ever seen all belong right here." I took a small step to get a closer look, "Wow, it's more beautiful close up." "Yeah, too bad they can't live longer." He quickly bent down to grab a fish, it was huge! I laughed and grabbed one myself, "Uh –huh." I agreed. We chuckled as we ate our fish. I thought to myself for a moment, "Wow! My childhood dream actually came to life! I'm actually here eating fish with Kenai! This is amazing! I wouldn't have asked for anything more." Koda came hopping by with a fish in his mouth. "Hey Koda glad you could make it!" Kenai smiled as he swallowed the last of his fish. "Sorry, Bucky was telling me some stories." He said. "What kind of stories?" Kenai rolled his eyes with a smile. I turned my head to chuckle so Koda wouldn't see. "Well, if you must know. Bucky was telling about this cub that got into a fight with this really cranky salmon. He jumped out of the water and started to slap his face with his tail fin." He explained. I chuckled a little more. He sat down with us and grabbed a fish of his own. "How are you enjoying the Salmon Run so far, Haley?" he asked me. "It's great! For one thing, you guys have been so nice to me. Plus, there's so much to do here. It's definitely a bear's paradise." I smiled. "We're so glad you feel that way. Come on, I want to show you something really fun." Kenai led me all the way up this rock climb. He pointed down a waterfall. "So what are we going to do?" I asked. "This." Kenai pushed me into the water and Kenai and Koda tagged along for the ride. Out of shock, I screamed for a moment, but I started to smile out of enjoyment and I started to laugh. Once we fell into the pool of water waiting for us at the bottom, I glared at them in a fun way, "I so should've seen that coming. Now it's time for my revenge!" I chased after them all of us laughing. I caught up to them and with my arms stretched out wide; I got ahold of both of them and tackled them to the ground. "Gotcha!" I laughed out of breathe. "I thought I was fast. Geez, girl, do you practice or something?" Koda asked. "Actually, no. I'm not even that much of a runner. In fact, I'm one of the slowest people I know. Or was one of the slowest." We all got up. "That was the best day of my life!" I said. "Not yet it isn't! We still have the rest of the day!" Kenai said. I looked up at the sun, "Wow, has only that much time gone by?" "Apparently." Koda said. "Hey Kenai, since Haley will probably be hanging out with us for a while, why don't we introduce her to the rest of our friends?" Koda suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Kenai agreed. "You up for it, Haley?" "Oh yeah." I smiled at the both of them.


	7. Thoughts

We started to walk in beautiful sunlight. The birds were chirping, the air smelled of fresh flowers and pine, it was as if spring had taken over the world. "Wow, what a beautiful day." I sighed. "Yeah. I've never seen like this before." Kenai looked around smiling and gazing up at the trees. "Maybe it's because Haley's here. Everything's been better since she arrived." I smiled at Koda. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing I've ever had anyone say to me." I hugged him. He giggled. As we walked, two moose walked towards us, "Hey lookie here, eh! It's big bear and smallish bear eh! And look! They have a friend with them." One of the moose brothers said. "Rutt, Tuke, this is our new friend Haley. Haley, these are our friends Rutt and Tuke." Kenai said introducing us to each other. "Nice to meet you, eh. Since you're starting to hang around these guys now, we should start calling you sister bear, eh." Tuke said. I looked at Kenai with a shocked stare. I was not expecting that to come out. "I'm not too sure about that, we just met." "Oh, ok, eh. Well see ya later, eh. Me and my brother got to get going, eh." Rutt and Tuke waved good bye and left.

It was silent for part of our walk until Kenai broke the silence, "Are you alright, Haley? You're very quiet all of a sudden." "What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what Rutt and Tuke said." I replied. "What? You mean about them saying you should be our sister?" he asked. I nodded. "What? Wouldn't you want to be our sister?" he asked sarcastically. "Of course I would! I mean you guys are like the brothers I've always wanted. My brother is always so mean to me, and my sisters are always annoying me. My mom is always harsh on me and…. You know." I couldn't finish. "That's right you already have a family, but the way you describe them makes me think you're fed up with them." Kenai looked at me. "Yeah, sure they're annoying sometimes, but I still love them. I say things I don't mean all the time, but it's just because I'm mad, you know?" I said. Kenai thought for a moment. "Hey maybe the spirits can do something! They can give you a way to come hang out with us and still be with your family!" I perked my head up and smiled. In my head I thought, "Oh Kenai, if only you knew the truth."


	8. The Truth

Later that night, we found a nice place to rest and settle down for the night. Once I had gotten to sleep I had another dream, but this was more of a guilt dream. "You have to tell him." I voice that sounded like mine echoed in a whisper. I was in complete darkness, two giant heads circled around me. One head was my bear version of me, the other was the real me. They had angry looks on their faces. They just circled around me saying, "You have to tell them. It will turn out right." "But what if it doesn't?" I called out. The faces turned a little more comforting, "It will believe us, it will. Telling them the truth will show them how much you trust them. It will be ok." "It will be ok." Echoed and whispered through my head, I woke up, it was morning. I sighed and thought, "It's time." "Guys." I started. "We've been together long enough that I'm now trusting you a lot. Now it's time to come clean." They looked at me with a concerned face. "I said I wasn't from around here. When I said that, I meant like I'm not from this…. Universe." They stared at me and laughed, "Yeah, sure. Stop kidding around." "Guys, I'm serious! In fact, in my universe, you guys are just a movie." My voice got softer. Ever since I was little, I always thought you guys were the best movie characters ever, I had always dreamed of meeting you guys, but you were just a cartoon, it was impossible, impossible until now apparently. If you still don't believe me, then I'll prove it to you. I know all about you guys. Koda. Your mom was killed by Kenai who was once a human. He was seeking revenge for the loss of his older brother Sitka. He died trying to save him and his other brother Denahi from your mom who was just defending you. After learning about responsibility, he chose to stay with you so he could take care of you. Not only that, but he started caring for like a brother." From that mouth full, I was out of breath. Kenai and Koda just stared at me blankly and in awe. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react, plus, this was my chance to hang out with you. One of my only wishes since I was a child." Tears started forming in my eyes. Kenai came over, "Haley, that's amazing." He smiled at me. "What?" I was stunned. "Yeah, I think that's pretty cool. Being from a whole 'nother world and you knowing all about us, that's something you don't see every day. Plus, your only wish you've ever wanted was just to meet us." He wiped some of my tears away. "I think you're pretty cool, too. You treated us so well, you hung out with us, me and Kenai have been wanting someone else to play with. It's kind of hard to play tag with only two bears." Koda said sitting next to me. I smiled. "You know, if something brought you here, maybe they will have a connection with our spirits. Maybe they can give you a way to come visit us whenever you desire." Kenai said. I smiled, "Maybe this did turn out better than I thought." I said to myself. We started our way up the mountain, hoping for the best.


	9. The Hunter

We finally made to the mountain, we looked up we could see its peak along with the beautiful lights at the top. "It should take us a couple of hours to get up there, but we'll get there in good time." Kenai said. I picked up my head, and sniffed the air, I smelled something. I wasn't too sure about what it was. I looked back at Kenai and Koda. They knew something was wrong. "Guys, I smell something." I told them. They started to sniff the air as well, "Hunter." Kenai whispered in a grumbly tone. Then, BOOM! The hunter flew right into me. I was down for a moment, but Kenai and Koda quickly helped me up. "C'mon we have to go!" The hunter got back up onto his feet, "Now!" Kenai yelled. We quickly started our way up the hill. The hunter close behind. We ran and ran, but we just couldn't lose him. Koda was slowing down, he was getting too tired. The hunter grabbed him by his scruff I looked behind me and gasped. I turned around furious, my eyes in flames. With all my might I took one large breathe and roared. And man was it loud! The hunter quickly let go of Koda, I grabbed him by his scruff before he fell. The hunter was about to run down the hill when an avalanche rushed by pusihing him down the mountain. "Girl's got sound." Koda joked. "Yeah, I sort of have some issues." I laughed. We finished our way up the mountain, the lights dancing through the sky of the most beautiful colors I've ever seen. "We're here." I sighed.


	10. A Present to End a Great Adventure

We walked up to the plateau on the mountain top. As we watched the skies, a giant eagle of different colored lights came down and transformed into Sitka, Kenai's dead brother. "It's nice to see you again, Sitka." Kenai smiled at his brother and he smiled back. He came closer to me, and nodded his head in a way of saying hello. "Hello, Sitka." I said. I could tell he knew everything about me. With a nod of his head, the lights swirled around me, I spun and I was my real self again. "Well, this is me." I told Kenai and Koda. "Wow, never in my days would I have pictured this is what you would look like." Kenai said. "Wait. I can understand you." I said happily. "It's your necklace." Sitka told me. "My necklace?" I looked down and grabbed it. I have given you a gift, whenever you want; all you have to do is grab ahold of the necklace and say 'I wish to be with Kenai and Koda' and you'll be transported here and into your bear form. And do not worry, time will freeze in your world so it'll be like you never even left." I smiled. I ran over and hugged Kenai and Koda. I guess we'll be able to hang out whenever we want." I said. "One more thing." Sitka held out his hand and gave me a piece of glass it was smooth and perfectly polished, he gave Kenai one, too, but his was on a necklace. "This way you two will be able to contact each other through your different worlds." I took it and put it in my pocket. "It'll be my prized possession, thank you Sitka." I said. "It's time for you to go now, but remember we are always going to be here for you. Oh, I almost forgot. If you want to go home while you're here, all you have to say is 'I wish to go home' and you'll be home again." I raised my hand and waved goodbye. They all waved back, I grabbed my necklace and whispered, "I wish to go home." I flash of light came from the necklace and warped around me. Once the light died down I was gone.

I looked around, I was home again. Sitka was right; time did stop while I was there. It may have been three days there, but it wasn't even a second here. I looked at the time; it was about 11:00 A.M. my mom would probably home soon so I still had the house to myself for a while. I looked at my necklace, "What a wonderful present." I thought to myself.

**The End**


End file.
